Valentine Rose
by FanKnight
Summary: After years of pinning over him, Daisuke, yes, Daisuke has come up with a plan, a rather brilliant one to get his man. Shounen Ai. Taisuke. Other pairings implied.


**FanKnight: Well well welly well well this is the big day for all the love birds of the world! I personally have a certain dislike of the day but hey, that's just me!**

**Taichi: I wonder why…**

**FanKnight: HUSH MUSE!**

**Daisuke: Awww be nice to Knight-San, Sempai! He's had a rough month in the subject of love.**

**FanKnight: YOU TOO GOGGLE BOY!**

**Taichi: HEY! Don't talk to my Dai-chan like that!**

**FanKnight: …You're right…I'm sorry Dai-kun.**

**Daisuke: It's alright. People always get cranky this time of year. I mean…my sister gets psycho this time of year….**

**Taichi: You have no idea how bad it gets with Hikari….**

**Daisuke: Hikari-chan? Bad? I never thought those two words would mix together.**

**Taichi: Lets just say….I wake up three hours early to avoid her….**

**FanKnight: Scary…**

**Taichi/Daisuke: Very…**

**FanKnight: On with the disclaimer my muses of spiky hair and goggle pwnage!**

**Taichi: aye aye!**

**Daisuke: Fan-San doesn't own Digimon Adventure 02**

**Taichi: Nor does he own the song that Yama plays!**

**Daisuke: Nope, Pat Benatar owns that song!**

**Taichi: She sings it so pretty.**

**Daisuke: Oh sempai, you're such a fangirl.**

**Taichi: GIRL?!**

**Daisuke: EEP**

-----------------------------

"Gooood Morning ODAIBA!!!"

Motomiya Daisuke's alarm sang out. With a groan the sixteen year old lazily groped for the annoying and rather loud disturbance. His arm the only thing visible beneath several warm covers. Why couldn't February be a warm month?

Giving up for the time being Daisuke retracted his long tanned arm into the warm covers and grumbled just listening to the radio as he built up the energy to throw it across the room.

"Stupid alarm clock…its _Saturday_ why in the world would I-"

Eyes snapping open Daisuke jumped out of bed, his eyes some what blood shot as he scrambled out his door, he made a mad dash for the shower, past his parents who were just now getting up to make breakfast for everyone, past his sister who was slowly slugging along towards the bathroom. Zooming into the bathroom he quickly locked the door and stripped himself with as little grace as humanly possible.

His parents and sister all blinked the sleep away from their eyes which traveled towards the clock in the family room. The time ready five o'clock in the morning. Slowly growing afraid of what was going on they quickly gathered around the door as a ear piercing scream echoed from the bathroom.

"CCOOOOOOLLLLLLDDDDD!!!!"

Daisuke voice echoed. Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya bursting into laughter as Jun blinked confused to why here little brother, world renown late sleeper was up so early. She didn't get to think long before a wet, half naked blur rushed past her.

Hurricane Daisuke struck again, leaving the Motomiya's confused once more.

"What…in the world has gotten into that boy?"

Mr. Motomiya asked with a small frown.

"Oh…I think I know…"

Jun said with a small grin.

"Oh? Care to share?"

Mrs. Motomiya questioned.

"One word Mom. Taichi."

Both parents' eyes widened before echoing each other in a chorused.

"Oooh."

--------------

It was well known that Daisuke had a rather strong interest in Yagami Taichi. His parents had suspected such after the boy came home wearing his goggle and seemed to be floating on cloud nine.

Jun herself had questioned many of the chosen, not that she got much out of them. But the looks on their faces as she asked about Taichi had said it all. Yes, her little brother was in love.

------------

Flailing on his bed, the cold nipping at his skin, the hairs along his body and head sticking up more then usual Daisuke tried his best to put on a pair of jeans that just refused to hide the wet body.

"Come…..on…."

Sighing in relief as they slipped on, he ignored the fact that they stuck to his behind. He'd forgotten to dry off, to even turn the water off. Not that Jun minded have most of the hot water to herself he was sure.

Biting his lower lip he quickly grabbed his backpack and a small paper bag. He quickly looked about his room; it was as messy as ever, but more than that, several reams of red paper and clear red wrap could be seen piled around and atop his desk.

Scratching the top of his head he nodded to himself as if a job well done. Hoping about as he slipped some socks on he grabbed a jacket and bolted out of his room.

----------

"Daisuke."

"Bye Mom! Happy Valentine's Day! I'll be back before curfew!"

"Wait Daisuke Where are you-"

The slam of the door caused his mother to sigh and sit down slowly.

"Well…we always knew this would happen one day."

"You mean he's finally lost it?"

Jun asked with a small innocent smile as her parents began to smile.

"No."

Jun only giggled as she could only imagine what her rather spazzstic little brother was up to.

--------------

Outside his apartment building Daisuke hoped into a decent looking car. He sighed in relief as it was warm. He opened on eye to find Ishida Yamato, Takenouchi Sora, and Koushiro Izumi staring at him.

"Well?"

Sora asked, an thin eyebrow raised.

"Yeah…I was able to make one…"

"Aww I can I see?"

"Uhm….sure…"

Daisuke replied blushing a little as he opened the paper bag he had grabbed earlier. He smiled softly as he gently took out a beautiful red origami rose. He gave a small grin as he had double folded the paper with red clear wrap, or protector paper that he'd gotten at supply store weeks before. He smiled as Sora's eyes widened in clear surprise.

"Wow…Daisuke…it's…"

"Great."

Daisuke blinked at Yamato's interjection. He frowned as the blonde blinked finding the other three staring at him.

"I just don't think Taichi will really appreciate it is all."

"Oh don't say that! Taichi isn't _that_ thick headed."

Daisuke frowned looking down at the small rose he was almost cradling.

"You really think he won't like it?"

Yamato turned about in his seat quickly waving his hands before him in apology.

"No! No no no! I meant I don't think- gah. I'm sure he'll love it Daisuke."

The young goggle boy only smiled slowly and carefully put the rose away.

After carefully tucking the bag in his backpack he looked at the three older chosen in confusion.

"So…is the plan still on then?"

"Oh!"

Sora exclaimed before shaking her head out of the clouds.

"Yes, yes, Yama is going to drop you and me off at his studio while he and Koushiro go pick up Mimi."

Daisuke nodded smiling nervously. Seeing such Sora smiled kindly and patted his head.

"Don't worry kid, Taichi will love the rose and that outfit…I'm sure of it."

"Yeah...only because he's a pervert. OW!"

"Not in front of Daisuke!"

Sora began to scold as Yamato started the car and began the drive to the studio. Daisuke and Koushiro snickering in the back seat. As the drive was fifteen minutes from his apartment complex, Daisuke stared out the window, his eyes clouded as he wondered what his sempai was doing. Sure he knew, but he wondered if he woke up anyway.

------------

Oh how well Daisuke knew his sempai. At that exact moment the older goggle head was indeed sleeping. A pillow clutched to him, a bit of drool making it's way from the corner of his mouth as he mumbled.

Hikari had been up early, far too early for Taichi. Their parents spending the weekend in Tokyo to celebrate the holiday, she had told him where she was going, but he hadn't heard and thing and merely waved a hand in response.

The Yagami girl giggled as Yamato's car pulled into the parking lot. She and Mimi (over the internet) had designed Daisuke's little costume. Little being the keyword, had the thing revealed any more skin, she would have called them rags.

Her eyes wavered as she watched the younger goggle head exit the care looking rather nervous. A smile playing with her lips she sighed thinking of her brother's reaction. There was one thing she was sure, and that was he had no idea what was going on.

Her smile blossomed into a famous Yagami grin as she felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her. Not looking back to see who it was she leaned into the touch and watched as Daisuke picked up his things he had dropped in front of the studio. No one was really around so he had saved some face, but he was beat red as he hurried into the building. She giggled and shook her head.

"You know…I hope everything works out."

The owner of the arms said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"I know it will, Takeru."

"Mmm, and how do you know that?"

"He's my brother. Predictable, loveable, _perverted_ Taichi."

Takeru laughed before kissing her forehead and pulling away to continue decorating. Hikari watching Yamato pull out and drive off towards the airport a moment longer before turning her self with a hidden face. She _hoped _everything would turn out ok.

---------------

Exiting the bathroom Daisuke fidgeted a bit as he had been ordered to try his 'outfit' on. It was only two hours before the party would start, and he couldn't help but feel a bit anxious. Shivering a little at having so much revealed he stepped into the auditorium.

Gasps came from most there, a few chuckles, and even more giggles.

"Daisuke!"

Mimi chimed in delight. She made her way to him and embraced him tightly. Apparently she loved it.

"You…you look amazing!"

"Uhm…Mimi-san…I…kinda feel silly in this thing…"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"But…."

"Koushiro! Doesn't Daisuke look cute in his little outfit?"

The red head in question merely eyed Daisuke, gave a grin and a thumbs up. No one saw his bottom lip tremble out of trying to hide the laughter. It was clear Daisuke was having seconds thought about the 'outfit', but he looked adorable indeed. So much in fact Koushiro thought it hilarious, especially at the face the younger boy was making.

"See! Even Koushiro-kun thinks I look stupid!"

"Oh! Don't pay any attention to him! I'll deal with him later!"

At Mimi's reply the snickering boy gulped, turning a bit pale. Uh oh.

"I knew this thing was stupid!"

"Don't you DARE change out of it!"

"But…but…"

"She's right Daisuke."

"Don't agree with her! You're supposed to be _**my**_ best friend!"

Daisuke grumbled as Ken joined in the grading of his costume.

"I am. But still, this was your idea. You got everyone together; you came up with everything, mind you with a little help, but still. You can not give up now."

Pouting a little Daisuke 'hmphed' and turned tail and stalked off.

"He's going to really like it!"

"Yeah yeah."

Came the goggle boy's reply as he vanished into the hall way.

Ken and Mimi watched for a moment before grinning ear to ear.

Yes, Taichi would defiantly like it.

--------------------------------------------

Yamato stood up on stage, just half an hour before the party would start. He was doing one last sound check after the band had warmed up. His group the 'Big Bad Wolves' had changed their name so many times it had taken Ken to finally get them to stick to one name.

He sighed a little as he looked out around the large room. Heart balloons, pink and red table cloths, roses, everything just screamed romance. He just hoped Taichi wouldn't be so thick tonight. Daisuke had worked so hard on everything, and should his best friend ruin that with his idiocy oh…there would be hell to pay.

--------------

Yagami Taichi arrived fifteen minutes after the time it had started. He blinked as there were many cars parked all around, and music could be heard even outside the doors. Just how many people had Yamato invited to a simple Valentine's day bash anyway?

Taichi had dressed nice for the occasion, Hikari had returned home to get her dress had make sure of that. He was dressed in a dark red button down silk shirt, the first few buttons undone to reveal some of his chest, the shirt hang loose over nice black slacks, and to finish the outfit, the bearer of courage had found his tennie shoes missing and in their place found a new pair of dress shoes.

Oh, Hikari was good.

Taichi walked through the front doors to find a large crowd of people. Some of them he knew, most of them he did not. He could only assume they were all chosen. The chosen from around the world that is.

He looked around eyes widening little by little as he took it all in. The lights were dimmed, but just enough to give a romantic feel to everything, the place smelled of romance. Literally as several aphrodisiacs had been placed on tables across the room.

He gulped as he took it all in. He looked for someone he knew, some he could get to explain why he'd been invited to such a place as he was single.

"You look good."

"Thanks I-DAISUKE?!"

"You don't like it?"

Taichi's eyes had almost popped out of their sockets as Daisuke stood before him. A roman toga about him, it fit loosely, the end of it hanging just above his knees. A pair of winged golden roman sandals wrapped his feet, and shins, small angel wings hung from his back along with a quiver, and in one hand was held a small bow with hearts at each end.

"I knew you wouldn't like it…"

Daisuke continued, dread thick in his voice as he turned to go and change.

"No!"

Taichi almost shouted as he pulled the younger boy back in a hurry. He gulped his face red, was he blushing? No, Yagami Taichi did no blush, but Daisuke looked…simply…delicious…

"I…I just….wow…you look great…."

Daisuke blinked and blushed as he eyed his sempai. The older boy looked as if he were going to devour him. The very thought of it made him shiver.

"Uhm…thanks…"

He managed as Taichi pulled him closer still.

"But…why are you the only one dressed up?"

"I'm cupid."

"I….can tell…"

"Eh…hehe…yeah…I uhm…I have something to give you sempai…"

"You do?"

"Yeah…I –"

"**Alright! Let's get this party really started! I can see that the last guest has finally arrived! This one is for you two!"**

Yamato said with a grin into the microphone.

"**We're going to play a little something we heard in America!"**

"**This is for you two."**

Taichi blinked nervously looking to Daisuke who only smiled brightly. In all reality Daisuke had picked out the song, he'd been looking up great American musicians for his world history class protect and just stumbled across the song. He thought it fit rather well for his own personal predicament and asked if Yamato could play it.

Drums came first, the beat slowly moving faster, stronger, like a heart, and then the rest of the band came in quickly, it all seemed to be building until Yamato grabbed his mic and let the music go free.

"_**Your love is like a tidal wave, spinning over my head"**_

_**  
**__**"Drownin me in your promises, better left unsaid Youre the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be.."**_

_**  
**__**"Youre a heartbreaker"**_

_**  
**__**"Dream maker, love taker"  
**_

"_**Dont you mess around with me!"**_

_**  
**__**"Youre a heartbreaker"  
**_

"_**Dream maker, love taker"  
**_

"_**Dont you mess around - no no no!"**_

"Your love has set my soul on fire, burnin out of control"

_**  
**__**"You taught me the ways of desire, now its takin its toll"**_

_**  
**__**"Youre the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy"**_

_**  
**__**"The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be.."**_

"Youre a heartbreaker"

_**  
**__**"Dream maker, love taker"**_

_**  
**__**"Dont you mess around with me!"**_

_**  
**__**"Youre a heartbreaker"**_

_**  
**__**"Dream maker, love taker"**_

_**  
**__**"Dont you mess around - no no no!"**_

"Youre the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy"

_**  
**__**"The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be"**_

"Youre a heartbreaker Dream maker, love taker, Dont you mess around with me!"

_**  
**__**"Youre a heartbreaker Dream maker, love taker, Dont you mess around with me!"**_

"Youre a heartbreaker!"

_**  
**__**"Dream maker, love taker Dont you mess around with me!"**_

_**  
**__**"Youre a heartbreaker Dream maker, love taker"**_

_**  
**__**"Heartbreaker!"**_

As the song died down Taichi looked not to Yamato who bowed, the crowed bursting into cheers. Instead he looked to Daisuke who just tilted his head to the side and smiled.

"You…feel that way?"

"I told them you weren't thick headed…."

"What?"

"Nothing…"

Daisuke muttered looking away.

"Daisuke….do you…do you like me?"

The younger boy blushed still looking away, he found his toes rather inetresting at that particular moment in time.

"No…I wouldn't say like…."

"Then…what?"

"I…uhm…I kind of…love …you?"

Taichi blinked several times and looked as if he were about to faint. He shook his head and stared at the younger boy.

"Y-you love me?"

"Yeah…"

"W-when!? I mean…I didn't….when did you…"

"This is for you…"

Daisuke said frowning as he pulled from his togo the origami rose, it seemed to sparkle as the lights hit it just right.

"I'm sorry it's not a real rose….I didn't have a lot of-"

He never finished his explanation though. Taichi had been overwhelmed before. The party, the song, the rose, it had all been too much. As Daisuke began to explain he had felt himself come back into his body and quickly took action.

"I…I love you too."

He said softly looking the younger boy in the eyes.

Daisuke, who now saw stars from the rather hot kiss he'd just received only smiled happily.

"Hehe…come here you."

"Wha…Sempai-"

The two didn't care that Yamato had spoken into the mic again. They didn't care that the entire room was now staring at them. They certaintly didn't care when the room broke out in murmur, most of the words that could be heard of course were.

'Bout time.'

Taichi smirked into the kiss, as Daisuke pulled the older boy closer. Yes, it was about time.

----------------

FanKnight: I hope you enjoyed that!!

Taichi: This one shot was for Lavender Feline!

Daisuke: Feel better soon!

FanKnight: Happy Valentine's Day!

Taichi/Daisuke/FanKnight: REVIEW!


End file.
